


I Could Live by the Light in Your Eyes

by angeoltaire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: It was a wet and blustery Friday evening when John Laurens met Alexander Hamilton.(The summary and tags will be updated as I add chapters/figure out where it's going!)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

It was a wet and blustery Friday evening when John Laurens met Alexander Hamilton. 

John was seated in a booth with his friends, his white shirt untucked and his tie shoved into his back pocket, as he nursed his third pint of the evening. Lafayette was animatedly telling a whimsical tale from his mid-week Tinder date, while Hercules Mulligan "aye"-ed along, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed from one too many shots of whiskey. The trio met every Friday after work - ordinarily they'd chat over one pint before leaving, however  _ this  _ Friday found them three rounds in with no intentions of stopping soon. As his friends cheered, Lafayette's story reaching its climax, John mulled over the food menu, aware of the rumbling in his stomach and the fog clouding his brain. 

The bell above the door chimed as it swung open, and in trudged Aaron Burr, his overpriced coat sopping wet. He clocked the boys in the corner, knowing John from college and the others through John, and immediately averted his eyes elsewhere. While Aaron Burr was friendly enough, he found the trio rather intense, and they, in return, thought him too passive. 

It was then, as Aaron pushed his way through the growing crowd, that John realised Aaron hadn't come to the bar alone. Following his every step was potentially the most beautiful man John had ever seen. The stranger had long dark hair, tucked into a loose bun at the back of his head, and wide eyes. He stood in the doorway, awkwardly rocking back onto his heels with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, and chewed anxiously on his bottom lip as Aaron scanned the bar for an empty table. His eyes came to rest on John, and John quickly bowed his head, hiding the faint blush rapidly spreading down his neck. 

"Aaron Burr!" Hercules boomed upon noticing the newcomers, pushing himself up from his seat and crossing the bar to pull Aaron into an uncomfortable hug. "Care to join us for a round?" 

Aaron didn't do a very good job of hiding his eye-roll. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'll leave you three be," he dismissed. Hercules ignored him, instead pushing a hand past him to clap the shoulder of the stranger behind him.

“And skip over introducing us to your friend?” Hercules chortled. “Not very hospitable of you. Come over, one drink won’t hurt.”

Aaron’s lips moved as he mumbled, but Hercules either didn’t hear, or didn’t care. He dragged Aaron and his company over to their booth, and squished in besides Lafayette to make room. As John shuffled into the corner, Aaron perched on the edge of the couch, besides Hercules, and gestured for his friend to take a seat opposite him. The stranger sat down besides John.

“Hi,” he smiled, leaning over towards John ever so slightly. “I’m Alexander Hamilton - well, just Alex, I guess.”

John took a deep breath, silently cursing his racing heart. “John Laurens,” he replied, extending a hand for Alex to shake. Their hands locked together, and John was suddenly self-conscious of his sweaty palms and chewed-down fingernails. 

Alex didn’t seem bothered. “It’s good to meet you, John. Who are your friends?”

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” interrupted Lafayette, his accent thick. Alex’s eyes widened as he tried to get his head around the name. “I know, I know - rich French families, they love a long name. But most people just call me Lafayette.”

“Or I call him ‘the pain in the ass’,” Hercules interjected. “I’m Hercules Mulligan.” He side-eyed Aaron with a comical frown. “How’d you know Burr?”

“Oh, we met earlier, at work,” Alex said. “I’m new to town, haven’t managed to make many friends yet, so he invited me out for a drink.”

“Well, lucky you, you’ve made three new friends today,” Lafayette grinned. “What’s your drink of choice, Alex? I’m getting this round.”

Alex followed Lafayette to the bar, and minutes later the pair came back with a tray of drinks, distributing them between the table. While Lafayette tended to Hercules and Aaron, Alex placed a pint of Sam Adams in front of John, and took a glass of dark liquid for himself as he sat back down. John thanked him, taking a sip from his own drink.

“So, Alex,” Hercules began. “What do you do for fun?”

That earned a haughty laugh from Alex. “I work. And I read. I write a lot of essays and articles on politics and social injustice. Attend a few protests here and there.”

John looked over at Alex with raised eyebrows. “Impressive. I help to organise protests and local activist meetings in my spare time. We’re currently planning a few events for Black Lives Matter, if you’d ever be interested in joining.”

The way that Alex’s eyes lit up at that made John feel fuzzy inside. “Yes! Of course, that’s definitely something I’d be interested in.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen, handing it to John. “Do you mind putting in your number?”

With shaky hands, John tapped his number into Alex’s phone before handing it back. Alex smiled and played around with something on the screen, and suddenly John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_ Unknown number: It’s Alex :) _

John saved the contact under ‘Alex Hamilton’, and sent him a smiley face emoji in reply. 

The men crowded around in their booth until late, their chatter growing louder and louder as they sipped their drinks. They covered a whole host of topics, from football to gender equality,  _ Brooklyn 99  _ episodes to LGBTQ+ rights, and John was pleasantly overwhelmed by how damn  _ intelligent  _ Alex seemed. The man had a way with words, and a passion - a  _ hunger -  _ that left John speechless. As the evening progressed, the pair gradually shifted closer to one another on their side of the booth, until their thighs were brushing. John couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable with someone so quickly. 

Burr left just after eight, claiming to have a headache, but the rest stayed until around ten, when the alcohol stopped being enough to keep the hunger at bay. Lafayette announced he and Hercules were heading back to the apartment they had shared since graduating from high school, leaving John and Alex alone in the booth. 

John was finding it hard to ignore the hunger pangs now, and flicked through his phone until he found the app for his favourite pizza place. He added his usual order to the basket, and turned to Alex. 

"Did you want to crash at my place tonight?" he asked nervously. "You mentioned earlier you live a bit further out of the city, but I only live a couple of blocks away, so it would save you an uncomfortable subway ride and a walk in this weather."

Alex's smile was warm, his eyes creasing; it made John's knees a bit wobbly. "If you don't mind, I'd happily accept that offer. I’m from the Carribean, I’m not equipped to deal with temperatures this low."

“Well, my couch folds out into a bed and you’re welcome to it. I was just about to order a pizza, do you want anything?" 

"Could you order me a Hawaiian? I'll send you the money," Alex decided after a moment of thought. John added the pizza to his order, entered his card details and address, and waited a few seconds for the confirmation email to come through. 

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat. Shall we head off?" 

Reaching behind him, Alex shrugged on his coat and pulled the hood carefully over his head. He stood up and stepped to the side, allowing John to shuffle out of the booth and put on his own jacket. 

John led Alex towards the exit, holding the door open and ushering the other man through. The pair cautiously stepped out into the rain, their hoods pulled tight, and headed back to John's apartment. 


	2. Chapter Two

John's apartment was only a five minute walk from the bar, but the short walk in the cold autumn winds was enough to sober both men. As John fumbled with his keys, and Alex laughed as he dropped them, a young delivery man came up the stairs with two pizzas propped in his arms. Alex took them gratefully and fished out a five dollar bill from his pocket, tipping the man and wishing him a good night. 

Finally, John managed to unlock the door, and the two men stumbled inside. They put the pizzas down on the floor and discarded their soggy coats and shoes, leaving them in a pile on the doormat. John picked up the pizzas and led Alex through to the living room. 

Wide-eyed and curious, Alex looked thoroughly around John’s apartment, taking it all in with a keen interest. John knew he’d gotten lucky - his father owned various properties in New York, and when John had announced he was moving from South Carolina to pursue a life in New York, his dad had offered up one of his apartments for half the rent any other landlord in the area would charge. While the apartment wasn’t particularly large, everything about it was clean and spacious - the striking white walls, the plush charcoal carpets, the simple dark-coloured furniture John had picked out with his father’s help. There wasn’t a mess or a bit of clutter in sight, and as he looked around, Alex frowned to himself, aware how greatly John’s apartment contrasted with his own.

John placed the pizzas down onto the coffee table in the centre of the living room, and headed through to the kitchen to grab two plates. “Do you want anything to drink?” he called through to Alex. “There’s beer in the fridge, if you want one? I’ve probably got some coke and maybe some vodka if not?”

Alex tentatively took a seat on the couch, settling back into the cushions. “Beer sounds great, thanks,” he replied, his eyes darting to the few framed pictures dotted across the walls. The pictures appeared to be drawings - they were pencil sketches, some of young women, some of dogs, the odd couple of them pictures of turtles. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and propped them onto his nose, squinting to examine the drawings closer.

John padded back through to the living room, two plates in one hand, and two open bottles of beer in the other. He placed the plates down besides the pizza boxes, and handed Alex one of the bottles of beer. Gratefully, Alex took the beer and raised the bottle up in thanks.

“Who drew those pictures?” Alex asked. “They’re incredible.”

“I did,” John admitted, his cheeks flushing. He took a seat on the couch beside Alex, and reached over for his pizza. He put two slices on a plate and began eating, and Alex followed suit. He finished one slice of pizza, to clear the fog in his brain and make the hunger pangs subside, before he continued. 

“I know it’s probably weird I have my own artwork up on the walls,” he said around another mouthful of food, “but they’re all drawings of things that mean a lot to me. My sisters, the dogs we had when I was a kid, and turtles. Can’t forget about the turtles.”

The other man chuckled softly, picking a chunk of pineapple off of his pizza and popping it into his mouth. “Turtles, huh? That’s a very niche interest. And those dogs are cute. Your sisters must be gorgeous, too, if your drawings are enough to go by.”

John shrugged. “My sisters are stunning, that’s for sure. I don’t think my drawings do them justice.”

“If they’re anywhere near as attractive as you...” Alex murmured, and John could’ve sworn his heart almost slammed out of his chest.

“Sorry!” Alex gasped, reaching out to place a hand on John’s knee. “I’m sorry, That was inappropriate. I don’t want to overstep. I forget not everyone is as, uh, _queer_ as I am.”

John could feel the heat spreading rapidly across his cheeks as he struggled to swallow his mouthful of pizza. “It’s fine, don’t sweat it,” he dismissed, fighting to sound casual. “You’re queer?”

Relieved to have not offended John in any way, Alex relaxed, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah, bisexual, and one who tends to come on a bit strong, at that. I am sorry, really. What I meant to say was that you, John Laurens, are a very attractive man, and your sisters, in your drawings, are very pretty. Therefore I imagine your drawings do them great justice.”

“Thank you, I think,” John laughed nervously. “I’m gay, by the way. No need to worry about me panicking because a man complimented me, or something as equally ridiculous.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, and his lips turned up at the corners. He mulled over John's words for a moment. “You’re gay? Alright. Cool. So would it, in theory, be okay for me to tell you that I am very attracted to you, and have a bit of a crush on you despite the fact we only met earlier today?”

Coughing and spluttering on his food, John desperately reached out for his beer, while Alex, startled, thumped his back with the palm of his hand. He took a swig of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he caught his breath.

“Sorry,” John coughed. His pulse was racing, and he was suddenly hyper aware of every movement Alex made. The other man had shifted closer to him on the couch, and as they sat back, their thighs pressed together. “I wasn’t quite expecting that.”

“I take it I shouldn’t have said that?” Alex frowned, concerned he’d overstepped again. “Shit, John, I’m sorry, I-”

“No,” John cut him off. Before he really registered what exactly he was doing, he reached over to place a hand on Alex’s thigh. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I’m just not used to people...coming on so strong. You’re really something, Alexander Hamilton.”

Alex’s eyes searched John’s face - for a sign, for a yes, for anything, and as the tension between them began to spark, John nodded. Satisfied with this response, Alex slowly brought his hand up and placed it gently to the side of John’s face, and the pair turned towards each other, leaning in until John could feel Alex’s breath against his own mouth. After what felt like an eternity of eye contact and shallow breathing, John was the one who leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should probably add the second chapter so there was a bit more to get into - I'm aiming to try and post new chapters once or twice a week. The next chapter is likely just gonna be pure smut lmao
> 
> If you like this please keave kudos and comment! 😊


	3. Chapter Three

Their kiss was chaste at first, hesitant in the way that first kisses always are, but within minutes it became a clash of tongues and teeth and gasping for air. Alex nudged John until he was seated back against the couch cushions and straddled the other man’s lap, seeking out whatever contact he could get. John wound his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer into his lap, as Alex’s lips left John’s mouth and wandered along his jawline, up to his earlobe, and down the curve of his neck. His lips were featherlight against John’s skin, and John found himself leaning into the touch, goosebumps rising on his back.

Alex sat back, looking at John through lidded eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. He bit down on his bottom lip and ran his hands up and down the length of John’s chest.

John cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how tight his pants had become. “Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” he asked.

“Putting out on the first date? I’d have never thought you the sort, John Laurens,” Alex smirked, teasing. 

“It’s not my style,” John admitted, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the exposed flesh of his neck where Alex’s top button had at some point been undone. “But you’re an exception.”

That was all Alex needed to hear before he scrambled up and dragged John with him, letting John lead him through to his bedroom. Alex headed straight for the bed and grabbed John by his hips, pulling the taller man down on top of him.

John made immediate work of the buttons of Alex’s shirt, popping them open one by one until Alex’s chest was exposed. As Alex shrugged his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on the floor, John grazed his teeth along Alex’s chest, and sucked a bruise right below his collarbone. Alex keened, throwing his head back onto the plush pillows and grabbing at the sheets beneath him, and John took that as an invitation to continue. He slid down the bed, peppering kisses and soft bites down Alex’s stomach, until his mouth brushed against the outline of Alex’s cock.

The moan Alex let out bordered on obscene. He fisted at John’s curls, his hips bucking in an attempt to seek more friction. John smiled to himself, and reached up to slowly undo the fly of Alex’s pants. With Alex’s help, the pants joined Alex’s shirt on the floor, and suddenly Alex was sprawled on John’s bed in nothing but his boxers and his socks. 

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Alex murmured as he noticed John eyeing the full length of his body. He propped himself up on his elbows, pouting, and began to undo the top buttons of John’s shirt. John took Alex’s wrists in his hands, stopping him at the third button down, and instead guided Alex’s arms up beside his head, pinning them to the mattress. Alex whined in protest, pushing against John’s grip, but when John asked if he was okay, Alex nodded enthusiastically.

John leaned down to kiss Alex, rolling the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Keep your hands there,” he whispered into Alex’s mouth.

Resuming his position halfway down the bed, John hooked his fingers into the waistband of Alex’s boxers and slid them off, as Alex used his toes to kick off his socks. John hesitantly took the length of Alex’s cock in his hand, and gave a few experimental strokes. He swiped his thumb over the head, and Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned in response; John gripped a little firmer and repeated the motion, until Alex’s cock had fully hardened in his hand.

Settling comfortably between Alex’s legs, John pressed his lips to the head of the other man’s cock, gently swirling his tongue around the girth. Alex swore under his breath, and went to reach for John’s hair again, only to think better of it and return his hands to their position beside his head. John began to bob his head up and down Alex’s cock at a steady rhythm, taking a little bit more into his mouth each time, while swiping his tongue along the underside on each pull upwards. It wasn’t long before the head was pressing against the back of his throat and Alex was a quivering wreck beneath him. 

“John, fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep that up,” Alex breathed. “Can I please touch you?”

John hummed, and reached out to tug one of Alex’s hands down towards him. Alex immediately reached for the loose bun John wore his hair in, unwinding the hairband and knotting his fingers into the roots. The sensation of having his hair pulled was a harsh reminder of how aroused John himself was. 

John knew Alex was getting close, could hear every racing heartbeat and every stammered-out groan as John’s mouth brought him to the edge. He dug his fingernails into Alex’s hips as he sped up his pace, and Alex whined desperately. Alex came down John's throat, his fist tightening in John's hair; John kept his head still and swallowed, giving Alex time to drag out his orgasm and come down from the high.

As he reached oversensitivity, Alex tugged at John’s hair, and John removed his mouth and instead crawled up to lean over Alex, kissing him softly. Alex grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and flipped them both over, so Alex had John caged in beneath him.

“Your turn,” Alex half-growled with a wink. He quickly discarded John’s clothes to the bedroom floor, and his mouth found its way to John’s cock almost immediately. John threw his head back with a loud groan, and brought his fist up to his mouth to try and block the sound. 

“Don’t gag yourself,” Alex murmured, pulling off of John’s cock for a second to wrap his hand around the base, giving it a few slow strokes. “I want to hear you.”

“Fuck, Alex.” John’s voice was hoarse, his throat a little sore. “Don’t stop.”

It didn’t take long for John to get close to his own release. Alex’s mouth was easily the best thing he had ever had the privilege of experiencing, and he had to fight back the urge to fuck up into it relentlessly. Instead he let Alex set the pace, close to screaming when Alex lowered his head and took the full length down his throat.

John finished with a shout, his whole body tensing as he came into Alex’s mouth. His nerves felt like they were alight; he wasn’t sure how he didn’t black out. He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut tight, catching his breath and letting his pulse steady out.

After licking John’s cock clean, laughing softly as John squirmed with oversensitivity, Alex laid down besides him and pulled the duvet up over them. They laid there for a bit - Alex’s head pillowed on John’s chest, John’s arm around Alex’s shoulders as he drew squiggles onto his back with his fingertip - just revelling in the come-down. 

At some point John drifted off to sleep, and it was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Lams fics for a good couple of months now so decided to try my hand at writing my own! I'll be adding more to the summary and tags as I figure out where it's going, so please bear with me! Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave kudos and comments, positive things inflate my ego and make writing a bit easier :)


End file.
